1. Technical Field
This document relates to bacterial compositions. For example, this document provides bacterial compositions containing at least one bacterial strain having tryptophan decarboxylase activity and methods for using bacterial compositions to improve gastrointestinal epithelial function or to treat gastrointestinal disorders.
2. Background Information
Consuming particular microorganisms in the form of a probiotic formulation can provide health benefits to mammals. There are hundreds of different bacterial strains within a human's digestive system. It is believed that some of these different bacteria help maintain a healthy digestive tract and help digest food.
Serotonin (5-hydroxy tryptamine; 5HT) and its receptors (5HT3R and 5HT4R) play an important role in gastrointestinal motility, secretion, and sensation, processes that are often disrupted in functional gastrointestinal disorders. 5HTR4 agonists can be used to treat symptoms of irritable bowel syndrome. Unfortunately, 5HTR4 agonists exhibit systemic cardiac side effects, and have largely been withdrawn from the market.